<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Love by Lizyoulater12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736915">Rainy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12'>Lizyoulater12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday and it's raining, Shinozaki is bored so he and Maeshima hangout at his house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my 9th fanfic on these lovers, and I decided to post today because I want to and why not and because I love this couple, anyways I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Sunday morning Shinozaki sat on his bed knee's up to his chest, leaning near his bedside window looking outside, it was raining he could hear the droplets drop on his windowsill and the trees shaking and moving to every touch of water. 'Guess its raining that's too bad, I was gonna ask Sei out today but not anymore I guess'. he thought he continued to stare outside until he heard his phone ding he looked down and picked it up. 'Kurayoshi, what could he want?". he looked at the message.</p>
<p>Kurayoshi #bestie: Hi, Himuro told me to tell you that were not having practice today.</p>
<p>'Oh right we were having practice, I completely forgot'. Shinozaki thought, he replied.</p>
<p>Oh ok, thanks for telling me.</p>
<p>Kurayoshi #bestie: No problem byeee.</p>
<p>bye.</p>
<p>He exited out on the message app on his phone, and continued to stare outside the window, he put his hand on the glass. "The rain is so noisy yet so calming". Shinozaki muttered as he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>'I need to go eat breakfast'. he thought, Shinozaki got up from his bed and went downstairs the cold breeze hit Shinozaki has he rushed down the stairs. 'I guess the heaters isn't on". he muttered while warming himself up, he walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge.</p>
<p>'I guess I could make egg rolls and rice with the leftover salmon Kensei cook last night and hot chocolate'. he thought, he washed his hands he took out the eggs, salmon and milk and placed them on the counter.</p>
<p>Then he took out a pan from the the oven and washed it, he took out a bowl in the cabinets and cracked the eggs in a bowl and mixed them.</p>
<p>He then turned to the stove and turned on the fire and and poured oil into the pan, and then poured the eggs into the pan, Shinozaki watched the oil sizzled while frying the egg rolls when he was done he put the eggs in a plate.</p>
<p>He took out the rice pack and took out a pot from the oven and filled it with water and put it on the stove to boil. he waited for a few minutes before pouring the rice in and waiting for it to boil after it was done he placed the rice on the plate.</p>
<p>He took the salmon and heated up in the microwave and placed it on his plate then he made the hot chocolate and then sat at the table with his food, he took a bite out of the eggs. 'It's good but not that good as Kensei's". he thought.</p>
<p>Yes Maeshima Kensei they were dating, he mostly went to his house after school and sometimes he eat dinner there and vice versa, His grandparents aspected him though they thought he was a nice person and they wanted them to both be happy.</p>
<p>After finishing his breakfast he placed them in the sink and washed them and then went upstairs into his bedroom and sat on his bed, While talking about his boyfriend he was really bored and he didn't want to spend the day alone even though the rain is nice, it made him feel kinda afraid, he decided to call his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Hey babe". Maeshima answered.</p>
<p>"Hey Sei". Shinozaki replied.</p>
<p>"So what's going on?". Maeshima asked.</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you want to come to my house?". Shinozaki answered he was nervous what if he said no? he practically embarrassed himself.</p>
<p>"Sure I'll be over there". Maeshima said.</p>
<p>"Oh thanks, that's great". Shinozaki said as he hung up, he smiled he didn't have to spend the day alone. While he waited for his boyfriend he decided to draw, it was a new hobby he picked up since Sasugai recommend it, ever since he began to date Maeshima, him and his brother made up and they've caught up and gotten even more closer. he went to his workspace, while taking his phone and AirPods, he sat on his chair and placed his phone the desk and took out his AirPods and placed them in his air and went to his playlist and started playing.</p>
<p><span class="u">+*~Peaceful Piano &amp; Soft Rain- Relaxing Sleep Music, A Bitter Rain*~+</span>.                                                                                              </p>
<p>It was one of his favorites, yes it was sad sounding but good. he started to draw while listening to the music it always helped him focus and a calm atmosphere, he doesn't always get to relax or hang out with his boyfriend so he decides to savor or journal those moments.</p>
<p>He crossed his legs on the chair and leaned his head back and closed his eyes to breathe in some fresh air while doing that he heard a ding, at first he though it was from his music but he took them off just to make sure, he heard the ding again.</p>
<p>~~Commercial break brought to you by Rem our blue hair maid waifu.</p>
<p>'That must be Maeshima'. Shinozaki muttered while smiling to himself, he rushed downstairs and opened the door to find Maeshima in the rain with an a bouquet of flowers and umbrella with droplets forming and falling on the concrete surface.</p>
<p>"Hey". Maeshima said with a smile, Shinozaki smiled. "Hey, you can come in". Shinozaki said while holding the door for Maeshima to come in, he took off his shoes and hanged his coat in the closet.</p>
<p>He took the bouquet of flowers he was holding and gave them too Shinozaki. "Here you go". Maeshima said as he kissed Shinozaki on the cheek, Shinozaki blushed. "Thanks". Shinozaki responded as he wrapped his arms around Maeshima's neck rested his head on his chest.</p>
<p>"Your warm". Shinozaki muttered. "And you are very cold". Maeshima said while smiling and wrapping his arms around Shinozaki's waist and bringing him closer. "Wanna play video games?". Shinozaki asked while looking up at the red-head. "Sure". Maeshima smiled. They both walked over to the living room, Shinozaki walked over to the table and placed the bouquet of roses on table and then started screaming for games to play. "Do you wanna play a Mario game?".</p>
<p>Shinozaki asked. "Yea sure, do you have the Olympic Games one?". Maeshima asked. "Yup I do". Shinozaki asked while taking out the CD. He pushed it in the player, when the game started they choose there players and starting racing and doing different events, Shinozaki had to admit Maeshima was good at this, after for playing for 3 hours it was 4:50, it was almost time for dinner, Maeshima paused the game. "I guess am staying over". Maeshima smirked.</p>
<p>"Yea I guess you are". Shinozaki said while blushing a little bit. "Do you have any candy?". Maeshima asked. "Yea, you want some?". Shinozaki replied. "Yup". Maeshima responded as Shinozaki got up and went to the kitchen, one of the things Maeshima knew about Shinozaki was he was sweet tooth and he was pretty cute, he started to play games on his phone as he waited for Shinozaki to come back.</p>
<p>He heard huffing and puffing while Shinozaki was walking to the living room before he knew it he saw a big container of candy on the floor filled from top to bottom in different kind of snacks. "WOAH, you have this much candy!, I know you're a sweet tooth but this is an another level!". Maeshima screamed with his hands covering his mouth. "Well I had a lot so, why not each most of it?".</p>
<p>Shinozaki said while shrugging his shoulders as he sat down on the floor. "Well, let's see egg flavored candy?". Maeshima read curiously he unwrapped the candy and put it in his mouth. "How does it taste?". Shinozaki asked. "Not that bad". Maeshima answered as he started to chew and swallow the candy. "Earl gray?". Shinozaki read he unwrapped the paper and put the candy in his mouth. "Does it taste good?".</p>
<p>Maeshima asked. "It tastes like, oily and bitter". Shinozaki responded, as he was chewing Maeshima suddenly kissed him, he kissed back and Maeshima's tongue pulled the candy out of his mouth into his as he pulled back.</p>
<p>"You right it does taste bitter and oily". Maeshima smirked while chewing on the candy, Shinozaki was blushing so much he thought his entire face was red, he wouldn't be surprised though. By the time Maeshima was finished chewing the candy he pulled Shinozaki in for a gentle kiss, Shinozaki could taste the bitter taste of the candy while Maeshima could taste the sweetness of Shinozaki's, with the rain falling peaceful in the background. they both pulled back for some air, Shinozaki rests his flushed face on Maeshima's chest. "You need to tell me when you're going to do that".</p>
<p>Shinozaki mumbles while still on Maeshima's chest. "Well if I do that, then where's the fun in it?". Maeshima asks while smiling, he lifted Shinozaki's head up for his eyes to meet his, and pecked him on the lips. "Let's go make dinner". Maeshima smiled, Shinozaki nodded his head as they both walked to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Little did they both know the rain stopped and the clouds cleared revealing a bright sunset with the reflection of a rainbow and the flowers blooming.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my story and check out others! :D.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>